


The Life of Emma Hayes

by ashleyjane6



Category: SEAL Team (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28671741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleyjane6/pseuds/ashleyjane6
Summary: When her mother left five years ago Emma Hayes had to adapt and change. Now being able to be home alone she has to adapt and change again, as she raises her young brother. They never said life was gonna be easy, and with the Hayes’s it’s always an adventure. With the help of her NAVY family, maybe just maybe her and her brother will turn out okay.
Kudos: 15





	1. You Fought A Girl Named “Missy” ?

**Author's Note:**

> Slight AU Series  
> • Emma’s only just turned 16  
> • Mikey’s 8  
> • Alana left Jason when Mikey was 3  
> • Jason has full custody

Sophomore Emma Hayes rolled her eyes at her lunch table as they debated wether one of the girls favorite models was secretly pregnant with Justin Bieber’s baby or not. Emma didn’t really have any commentary to add on said subject as she had been busy all weekend long. Jason got spun up on Friday and wouldn’t be back until tomorrow so she was tasked with keeping her and her brother alive during that time. That wasn’t necessarily an easy task. Emma was born with serious kidney issues growing up, eventually leading to a kidney removal and transplant when she was seven. So, daily anti rejection meds were crucial to her survival. Luckily, she hadn’t had any complications from the surgery and the only lasting reminders were pills and twice a year tests. Mikey was an extremely healthy kid until his third birthday, when he got diagnosed with cancer. He fought it and won, being in remission for the last five years. The kid still had a laundry list of medication to take and often got tired easily so he used crutches to help him get around. So whenever the two were home along the message of keep each other alive took a whole different meaning. Luckily Mikey was having a good day and Emma drove him to his elementary school that morning and had just enough time to get her favorite tea at the local coffee shop. Emma quickly made eye contact with her best friend and fellow Navy Brat Hannah Seaver who was equally as bored. Luckily the bell rang allowing for the two friends to trample off to their AP Government class, which was always an interesting time. 

Jean Alister has been the AP Government teacher at Virginia Beach High School for quite sometime and his class was always known for being a hot topic class. He had plans today to start a new unit which would introduce the different departments of the cabinet and government, starting with the department of defense. 

Emma and Hannah sat down in their class, next to each other of course at a pod. There were six pods of four in the class and each was split evenly between boys and girls to the best of their ability. At least they were friends with the two boys at their table as they each came from a similar background. Lucas Ringley sat across from Emma. The fellow navy Brat had shaggy blonde hair, blue eyes and was wearing a gray shirt and jeans with Nike high tops. Lucas had known the two girls for most of their lives and had even ran into them at Navy Functions as being the son of a Navy Fighter Pilot and JAG Lawyer. The other boy at the table, JT Willows sat across from Hannah. He had a military buzz cut with a beard, and wore a University of Florida Hoddie, gray joggers and Nike running shoes. His mom a Helicopter Pilot and dad a Logistics Officer transferred from Florida to VA Beach four years ago, but he quickly blended into the group for three which soon became four. There parents all forced them to take this class, with the exception of JT who was bound for the Naval Academy some day on a football scholarship. The group talked amongst themselves as their ancient told teacher began to try and pull up the slide show presentation. Lucas or Luke as his friend call him was the first to acknowledge their teachers presentation once it came on “Looks like today’s going to be an interesting class” his voice dripping with sarcasm as he said it. The group of four all internally cringed seeing photos of the logos of the different branches of the military on the screen. The four kids all looked at each other and than at Missy Myers. Emma looked at her arch enemy and back to her best friends, Luke was right this was going to be a very interesting class. 

Melissa “Missy” Myers was the daughter of wealthy east coast family, and military contractor. Her mother Millicent Reagan was born in the Hampton on her families estate, to give context. Her father Henry Myers went to Harvard after being deined from the Naval Academy. He eventually went on to continuing his fathers dirty business deals and evolved into a billion dollar military contractor. Right after Emma’s kidney transplant was when the Myers moved to Virginia Beach from their embassy row mansion as her father now worked at the Naval Base their. Even though the two girls fathers worked at the same place they had two totally different backgrounds, and instantly butted heads from elementary school onward. Missy wasn’t to found of her fathers moved and thought the people he worked for were extremely hot college dropouts who just wanted to kill people. Emma was instantly her enemy when she started to express that attitude especially when one of her beloved uncles or most recently her favorite pseudo older brother Clay would pick her up from school. Everyone knew the two were arch rivals, and it was in everything. School, Travel or School Soccer as well as travel and school Softball they always tried to out do each other. Lately tensions we’re high between the two as Emma had been recommended for AP French, a year before most kids took it unlike Missy which set her off the deepend. Now tensions were coming to a head and someone was going to pay the price. 

Emma put her head down to avoid making eye contact or causing drama with Missy. The last thing her dad needed was an angry phone call from the principle, but Emma also knew he wouldn’t be able to be on his phone until the mission was over. Mr. Alister was talking about the Army before he flipped to a slide about the Navy. The teacher made brief eye contact before speaking “Ms. Hayes can you tell me what year the Navy was established.” Emma slowly bite her lip as she saw Missy snicker from across the room before answering the teacher “1775.” The teacher acknowledged the right answer before turning back to the board. Missy was whispering to the girl next to her, her best friend Delta Rhodes. Emma couldn’t help but grow more frustrated as she felt the piercing eyes of the two girls at her. She definitely inherited her dads temper which she often had to push down. The next slide was about the Navy Seals, as Mr. Alister was including all the major units of each branch in the slideshow. Missy continued to make slide comments about the page including an image of a casket that had an american flag draped over it. At that moment angered blew out of Emma, and the rest of her friends. Mr. Alister was over seventy years old and lacked good hearing so he had no way of hearing what Missy had been saying. Emma stood up walked over to Missy and told her to stop. Missy continued her comments, leaving Emma furious and Hannah who just lost her own Navy Seal father when she was twelve, crying. as she looked back at her crying best friend Emma knew she had no other choice, she punched Missy Myers right in the nose causing a good crack. With that a complete fist fight broke out between the two girls. 

Emma POV 

I’m screwed. I’m more than screwed to be honest, I’m going to be dead. When my dad found out, yikes Master Chief Jason Hayes would be far from a happy man. My dad hated fighting but he was also the one to push me to learn self defense from him and the guys. So if anything I should be blaming them, mostly Sonny but I could technically blame all of them. A slight coppery taste filled my mouth as blood from my split lip dripped down inside it. Surprisingly Missy was a fiesty bitch and had managed to give me a black eyes and that split lip which would definitely be needing stiches. I’m also pretty sure I got one or two broken fingers from punching her. All Missy has is a slight broken nose, which would’ve been worse if it hadn’t been for some football coach who walked into the room during the fight. He had been coming to drop off some recuirtment letters for JT when he walked into a full blown fist fight. Coach McNamee had to pull Missy off me, before dragging her to the nurse with her bleeding nose. I on the other hand got a nice escort to the assistant principal office, from Mr. Alister himself who final realized what was happening. Right now, Missys getting the five star treatment in their, while I’m out here, still bleeding I might add. While my thoughts fill with whatever sob story Missy probably telling them about how “I’m some trained killer” like my father I think to who the vice principal assistant called. I have what I like to call an extremely robust emergency contact list. Something my dad likes to call a go to hell list, in case all hell breaks loose. I can’t help but think back to freshman year when my dad dropped off the list and the office lady asked him if it was enough and he pulled out a pen and wrote two more names on the packet. Yes, he wrote a complete packet out. Suddenly I’m pulled out my trance by the sound of military boots walking against the tile. I don’t meet the face knowing that it’s one of my uncles, if it was my dad I’d already be dead. Suddenly a shadow over powers me and I’m met face to face with my Uncle Scott “Full Metal” and my Uncle Derek. Alpha One and Alpha Two if someone was using their call signs. I’d known both men for most of my life, as they’d been on Alpha for almost as long as my dad had been on Bravo. Alpha ran with Bravo most times and visa versa, so they two quickly became honorary uncles. Both men were in their special forces green camo shirt, and camo pants with their boots, they’re ID lanyards peaking out of their pant pockets. “So what did you do this time Rocky ?“ my uncle Scott asks as he fold his arms over his chest. I look up at the men with big puppy eyes “they called you ?” Uncle Scott was more calm and spoke softer now once he saw my face “yeah, apparently the office lady called bravo and niama but no one picked up.” I spoke up “I could’ve told the office assistant my dad and first eight emergency contacts were gone but she hasn’t even spoken to me. Niama working a double shift today so she probably won’t get the message until she gets a break.” With that silence encompasses our small group, as the two SEALs keep looking at me with a mix of concern, and confusion. They were probably why thinking sweet Emmy Hayes, who wouldn’t hurt a fly was sitting outside the assistant principals office, how much wrong could she do. Just, wait till they hear the story. 

Eventually they could sense this was going to be a while so uncle Derek kneeled in front of me to check out my face. The medic gently took my chin in his hands as he tilted my head towards to light. “You’ll have a nice shiner, nothing looks broken.” Good coast clear. If I had broken bones they’d have to take me to the hospital which would mean calling my dad. Thankfully the school couldn’t reach him so they didn’t leave a message, a hospital though would leave a message. My relief was short lived though as my earlier suspensions were correct “You’ll need stitches on your lip for sure. If you want I can do them ?” I softly look down at my knee even though it was covered by jeans. That small jagged scar from my bike accident when I was nine, or that rather large scar on my arm from that deck accident when I was twelve, or the almost surgical looking scar on my ankle from the glass on the beach only a few months had all been stitched by my uncle Trent. I had no problem with Derek fixing my lip, it essentially was another one to the ever growing collection on my body. My blooded knuckles came out of my sweatshirt to show Derek, with a hint of fear because even though my face wasn’t broken my knuckles could still be. He quickly felt them, showing no emotion to the verdict either way “None of them are broken but two are dislocated so I’m gonna have to pop them back into place and splint them.” Well, at least he could fix them. “I’d rather not add swearing in the hallway on my list of issues I caused today. Anyway you can fix it when you fix my lip?” Derek nods “Yeah they aren’t extremely dislocated so no problems with blood supply.” Wow who knew that would be so comforting. Derek finishes his assement concluding I was far from dying, but was bit beat. See earlier, when it was explained keeping Mikey and I alive when our dad is gone can actually be a hard job. 

Emma and her two “uncles” waited outside until Ms. Smith welcomed them into Assistant Principal Sue Hennessy office. Sue Hennessy has been an educator for thirty years, all at the same school. She wore cowboys boot, every day and didn’t take shit from anyone. If your on her good side she treated you like one of her own adopted kids, on her bad side you better be running for the hills. Usually Emma Hayes was on her good side, or no side for that matter. She rarely came to the front office, only leaving early on a handful of occasions mostly for doctors appointments or to pick up her dad. Straight A student, captain of the softball team as a sophomore and was gaining attention for softball skills by some division one universities. Missy Myers was usually on Sue Hennessy bad side, even though she had a similar background to Emma. Missy got in trouble more frequently and always seemed to be apart of something that got someone in trouble, almost as if she had people do her dirty work for her. Her athletic skills were good but her grades and apparently parents background were what the ivies were buzzing about, but that wasn’t for Sue to comment on. Right now, she had Millicent Myers in her office begging for charges to be filed against Emma Hayes for assault. This wasn’t the first time Millicent Myers would be in her office, and guaranteed not her last. Her fake hair, nails, Louis Votton and plastic surgery felt weird being in an office of a public school located near a military base in a lower middle class area. Sue took out two anti acids before having her assistant pull in Emma Hayes from the hallway. She had been waiting for her emergency contact or legal guardian to come, and by know they apparently were there. Sue was correct as a tiny Emma Hayes walked in, her hands in her Philadelphia Eagles sweatshirt that seemed to be to big on her. Next to her were two military men, in camo. This was going to be an interesting conversation, this was the clash of two totally different lifestyles, ideals and values. Sue was right about thing, there was far more to this story than just Emma Hayes out of no where punching Missy Myers. 

Emma POV 

I sat down in the only other chair somewhat distanced from Missys mom as Scott and Derek stood behind we, as if they were my bodyguards. In that moment though they definitely filled that roll to the tea, as they folded their arms over their chests and looked between Vice Principal Hennessy and Mrs. Myers. “Emma why don’t you explain your side of the story to us” Vice Principal Hennessy asked as Mrs. Myers scuffed and interrupted before I could even speak. “Why does she even get to speak, she should be arrested !” I could tell Scott and Derek were not impressed with her actions, as they each place a hand on my shoulder as if they were saying they had by back without saying a word. That moment gave me courage to speak up and speak the truth. My dad may not be here but I had my family who had my back and that is what all is needed sometimes. Just knowing that there are people looking out for you can give you that courage to do amazing things, and that’s what I did. “ Vice Principal Hennessy, if I may. I take full responsibility for my actions and while there is no excuse for violence I do stand by my actions. You see we were in AP Government going over the branches of the military in which during that time Missy Myers was saying some incredibly rude things. I shrugged it off for the most part but that she said and did something unforgivable. You see my best friend Hannah‘s father was a Navy Seal who died a few years ago in Afghanistan, and what Missy was saying made her incredibly upset. Hannah began to cry and deep inside I knew something had to be done, so I walked over to Missy and told her to stop. She got in my face, and said some things to me that were incredibly rude. She wouldn’t stop saying these things not moving closer so in fear for my wellbeing I punched her right than and there.” Vice Principal Hennessy remained slient before softly speaking “Emma, if you wouldn’t mind repeating some of the things she said?” With her question soft tears began to flow as Scott leaned down to me and began to softly rub my sweatshirt sleeve telling me it was okay. I would never repeat what Missy Myers said it would go against everything my father, uncles and uncles who have lost their lives have fought for. Uncle Scott looked up at Vice Principal Hennessy before speaking “Master Chief Hayes will give you a call when he is available. This meeting is done and over. Emma is going home for the rest of the day, and won’t be coming back until you make sure she is safe in this school. Not only that but you make sure that the members of the military whose children attend this high school can walk through those door with no shame about their background. In my eyes Emma did the right thing, and I know it doesn’t mean much to you but I’m proud. I’m proud to call her family, and it may not be blood but that doesn’t matter. Because unlike you Mrs. Myers, I don’t believe that money, fame, power and good looks are what make a family. Family is who will lay down their life for your own, has your back in battle and will fight with you till the end. Those are my brothers and damm well some cake eater tries to tell my niece other wise.” With that Full Metal grabs my arm and backpack that somehow appeared in the office and we went outside. I try and grab my dads truck keys but Metal stops me. “You’re not driving right now, you can’t work dislocated fingers. Don’t try and pull that Hayes bullshit with me or your puppies eyes. The truck is staying here until someone grabs it.” Reluctantly, I slide the keys over to Metal who takes them before we head off to his truck. As we do Metal looks at his phone “Looks like Bravos, back home early” With that I let my head hit the head rest … well shit. 

Bravo team clinked beers as they celebrated another successful mission and the successful grab of a huge terrorist money man. He had over thirty years of intel swarming in this head. What was the even bigger grab was his safe full of little black books that had amounts names, locations and dates. This money man was nothing if not methodical , and as such kept incredible records. It was a huge win, which earned themselves a week stand down, with only having to go to base twice. Each man had their own plans for the week but they agreed a few nights at the blockhead would be well deserved. Jason plans would be mostly with his kids; helping Emma with her softball swing and going on a run with Mikey which would eventually turn into a piggyback ride once he got to tired. Those two kids were his life and what kept him going, after Alana left right in the middle of Mikey’s cancer diagnosis he knew that he would spend the rest of his life making it up to those two. He couldn’t replace all their pain and or illness but Jason was determined to make every moment those two miracles were around him were memorable, safe and and in a loving environment. He checks his phone to see a missed call from a number marked EMMAS SCHOOL. With a hand threw his hair he knew that couldn’t be good, and as his brothers check theirs all having similar results he knew that something was wrong. They were still in the air so no chance to call but a text would have to do, but before he could reach Emma a message came from full metal. The message told him that Emma was safe with him and Derek. She got into a fight at school, would need a few stitches along with two or three fingers wrapped but she was okay. Metal messages continued to say that he was immensely proud of his “niece” and that Jason should be to. Proud for fighting? There was something Metal wasn’t telling him and he knew why. It would be something that couldn’t be say over text. 

Bravo all follows their lieutenant commander to a small empty barracks on the side of base. Eric allowed them to use it as Emma wasn’t allowed into the classified area on the team room. Inside Derek and Full Metal were sitting across from a tiny, hooded figure, Emma. The size of the young girl compared to the two men was stark and reminded Bravo of the young girls long term side effects from her childhood illness. Slowly Derek and Full Metal stood before walking over to the group. “She’s okay, a little shook up and beat up. We figured since your here now you’d wanna talk to her first before you fix her up.” Each of the men on bravo hugged their alpha brothers before the two men left the barracks. Cerberus made way over to his human sister, immediately putting his nose on her lap. He sat down, and began a soft whimper as if he was altering the team to an issue. The hooded figure reached out a hand to pet the pup as soft cries came out of her. All of bravo accept Jason sat down in a small circle in the back. They didn’t want to intrude but they couldn’t leave. Cerberus left his crying human to go over to his dad who was on the floor as if he was trying to get him to help his baby sister. Brock acknowledged his dog “it’s okay, Jaces gonna help Emma.” By now Jason had sat beside Emma who immediately leapt into her dads arms.

Emma POV 

I felt like I couldn’t look my dad in the eyes even though I was technically curled into his arms. I felt ashamed of my actions and realized I put my whole future on jeopardy. There’s no way my dad could afford college without a scholarship and fighting goes on your permanent record. These thoughts grow inside my head like wildfire until I feel my dad gently raise my chin. “Em, stop thinking and just look at me. What the hell happened.” My dads voice had a huge mix of concern, but also confusion and a bit of disappointment. I slowly tell him the story, and admit to him what Missy said but also included that I couldn’t tell the principal what she said because I was ashamed to repeat that stuff. Without thinking my dad wraps me in a large hug “You did good kiddo, and I’ll talk to your vice principal tomorrow for now do you think we can get you cleaned up. You okay with the guys coming over?” I take a quick glance at my family who was talking in hushed tones in the corner. Cerberus seems to sense I’m looking at them as he bounds over and instantly lays down asking for belly rubs. That seemed to alert the rest of the guys who all bound over like my fellow high schoolers dying to hear the drama. My uncle Sonny was the first to speak “So you fought a girl named Missy, did her parents name her after her fathers favorite dancer ?” I laugh at Sonnys commentary which earned a dismay from Trent who was looking at my face now. I had to answer Sonnys question though because he seemed genuinely interested in knowing the answer “No, Missy’s a nickname, she thought she could attract guys that way. She once told me no one wants to date a Melissa, but Missys that a whole other story.” Clay speaks up after he done laughing “Melissa sounds like a nice girl next door whose an elementary school teacher. Missy sounds like .…” My dad gave Clay, his honorary son an incredibly pointed look that pretty well shut him up. I softly smile at the group, at my family who was around me. These guys all didn’t care wether I started the fight or all the details at the moment. My dad was bound to tell them what happened anyway but they knew not to ask questions just yet. They distracted me while I got a line of four stitches in my lip and two knuckles popped back into place. They provided be their opinion on the situation without being to opinionated. Best of all, they didn’t push me or try and ask those tough questions. To them seeing me safe and happy was all the matters, and that gave me more happiness, joy and comfort than any scholarship for athletics or academics. I can always find a way to pay for college, but I can’t find another family, and I sure as hell cant find another Bravo Team. 

Little did Emma know while all this was going on Vice Principal Hennessy was talking to the Principal and her friends getting the whole story. It was soon determined that nothing would be going on Emma’s permanent record and was given two days to “cool down”. They had to punish her for fighting but in both of their opinions her actions were just. Missy on the other hand would be gone for the rest of the week on a proper, permanent record suspension. Additionally she had to due at least ten hours of community service at a local veterans center. Vice Principal Hennessy would be sharing the news with Emma’s father who instantly picked up the phone. 

Jason’s phone rang forcing himself to be excused from the group of his brothers as they hung out with Emma who was more than a bit rattled after today. The voice on the other end of the phone spoke first “Is this Mr. Hayes, Emma Hayes father? This is Vice Principal Sue Hennessy of Virginia Beach High School.” Jason removed the phone from his ear and turned to the group “It’s the Vice Principal what do I say ?” His kids had never been in this situation before but his team had been in them before, so he just had to treat the Vice Principal as some cake eater, right ? “Yes you’ve reached Master Chief Hayes. Sorry for not coming to the school myself I have been unavailable all weekend.” The Vice Principal acknowledged that Emma’s emergency contacts were fine and continued on speaking “I was just calling to inform you that Emma is not in trouble. We have given her two excused absence days to cool off but nothing is going on her permanent record. The Myers are not pressing any formal charges. Off the record Master Chief you have a great daughter who has a mean right hook. Well, enjoy the rest of your day and please let Emma know she’s welcome to talk to me at any time.” Jason’s phone went silent as the call ended. He stood their for a few moments before Ray spoke “What’s the verdict brother ?” Jason turned smiling “Emma your not in trouble. You get two days to cool down, and I fact off the record of course the Vice Principal seems to have become a fan of yours. For me your not in trouble either, but next time try to walk away or tell a teacher. Apparently you have a mean right hook.” Everyone in the barracks smiled before Sonny spoke up “My training paid off, Emmy here is quite the fighter!” Clay punched Sonny in the arm “Our training Son and I don’t think you should be broadcasting that.” 

Emma POV 

The banter between my family provided gave a me a smile, the best I could give with four stitches in my lip. I was sure right about one thing, I certainly can’t find another family and another Bravo Team. No matter what some Missy Myers has to say these guys were my family. Quite frankly I’ve done the whole wealth, power and looks thing with my mother and see how well that turned out. I’m taking my bets with Bravo, where loyalty, love and family are all that matter. Well that and the ability to by beer for whatever occasion arises.


	2. Operation Homecoming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a three part, one shot

Mikey Hayes gently punched his sister as he sat in his car seat in back seat of their dad’s truck. Emma immediately turned around a put a finger to her lips and stared her younger brother down. He knew a secret of his sisters and he was dying to tell their dad, Emma was asked out to homecoming today and she had said yes. Emma’s intelligence failure occurred as she was so excited about Grayson Monroe ask. Grayson Monroe was a year above Emma as a junior, the high school quarterback and all around American typical boy next door. It seemed surprising that he would ask Emma Hayes, but Emma was to far gone to recognize it. Jason looked to his two kids immediately recognizing something was going on between them, but as long as they weren’t killing each other he wasn’t going to push it. Emma was quieter than normal and Jason knew that he would have to talk to her without the ears and eyes of her younger brother around. Jason pulled into the driveway in which he jumped out and walked around to help Mikey out of the car. Mikey was having a bad day and as such was using his crutches so Jason needed to help him. As Jason gently picked up his son placing him on his hip he made eye contact with his dazed daughter “I’m gonna get him settled on the couch than you and I are going to talk.” With that Mikey turned his head on his dads shoulder and stuck his tongue out on his sister. 

Emma POV 

There are two ways this conversation with my dad goes and none of them are good. The first option was to come clean and tell him the truth about the dance. The second option would be to lie, tell him I was still going with Hannah, our soccer team and their dates to the dance this weekend. Being truthful wasn’t great in the sense that my dad would kill Grayson for asking his daughter out before even talking to him. And my uncles and aunts would be there to watch him kill him and help hide the body. If I lied that was grounding and a serious conversation that I don’t want to have with my dad. Both options seem awful and I don’t have much time to make a decision as my dad comes back outside from getting Mikey set up with video games on the couch. “Emma Kate talk to me about what’s going on.” Ah the first and middle name, never a good combination. I slowly kicked some pebbles on the driveway nervous to see my dads face but knew it was best to come clean now “I have a date on Saturday to homecoming.” I slowly looked at my dads face and I’m pretty sure I just sent him into shock.

I look at my dad before continuing his face still in shock. “His names Grayson, and he’s a very nice guy. He will be coming on Friday night to introduce himself to you, and whoever will be making an appearance than. Please, don’t mess this up for me dad. I really do like the boy.” With that I walked into the house to see my brother look at me with a smirk “Dads not inside which means you told him. Is he in what uncle Trent calls shock ?” I roll my eyes at Mikey “Pretty sure I just rocked his whole world so try and be nice to him the rest of this evening. Also Friday night could you find yourself at a sleepover of some sorts because I don’t think you wanna be here when whatever goes down goes down.” Mikey frowns at me “I wanna be here when uncle Sonny comes over !” I put my hands on my hips and look at him “who said anything about uncle sonny coming over.” 

Jason Hayes immediately pulled out his phone to call his brothers and make sure they were here on Friday. He had no clue what to say to Emma and quite frankly his over protective dad brain was mashing with his master chief side and flooding his brain with crazy ideas. The same ideas Emma warned him against discussing. He had no problem with Emma going to the dance with her friends and their dates, in fact he wanted her to have some fun as she deserved it. Now he wants to lock her up in the deepths of Guantanamo Bay. This was uncharted territory for him, and he was way out of his depth. The other five members of bravo immediately agreed to be there on Friday along with Mandy Ellis, Lisa Davis and Blackburn. On Saturday they’d be there as well including Naima who’s helping Emma get ready for the dance. It was a good comprise and made Jason less uneasy about the whole situation but something inside he was still going. There was something about this Grayson kid that seemed off. So Jason pulled out his phone and called one of his top contacts “Hey, Davis do you think you can look into a kid for me. Yeah, Emma’s date for the dance. All I have to go off is a Grayson. Okay, perfect thank you.” Now Jason would know if anything serious was off with the kid. 

Emma POV

My dad and I didn’t really speak after he accepted the fact that Grayson was going to be my date this weekend. He didn’t say I couldn’t go and I wasn’t locked in a tower, yet so he must be okay with it. I knew there was a hell of a lot more going on so I just gotta roll with it. I come downstairs with two different dresses for my dad to help me pick out which one to wear. Most people bought new dresses every dance but on a single parents military income that wasn’t possible, and I was okay with that. Almost immediately my dad pointed to my second dress and softly smiled “That ones my favorite.” I smiled back at him “You we’re the one who picked it out last year.” My dad laughed as he flipped a dish towel over his shoulder “I distinctly remember your uncle Sonny picking that one out and saying that it was least revealing of your choices.” I smile even more as I fondly recall last years homecoming dress shopping with the team. They all insisted on coming, and made it an episode of say yes to the dress as they scored every dress on white boards. Never would I have thought seven grown SEALs, a CIA agent, and a naval logistics officer would be kicked out a Virginia Beach Macy’s but you’ve never met my family. I also never expected them to care about fashion but they were surprisingly good eyes. I mean the navy spends million on making sure they spot all the little details which in return were spent on helping a fifteen year old pick out her first homecoming dress. I return upstairs with the dresses to make sure they don’t get stained before coming back downstairs to chat with my dad while he cooks. “Any chance that Bravo gets spun up so they don’t have to meet Grayson?” My dad shook his head “Got us to be given a few days stand down.” Was my dad actually serious, yes. I roll my eyes “at least promise me Grayson walks out of this okay. All his bones intact along with any other body part that you know how to break, as that would be great.” My dad turned around leaning against the stove “I can promise you, he won’t have any broken bones.” With that I hop down off the stool to step the table for dinner completely missing what my dad muttered under his breathe. 

After dinner I sneak back upstairs to answer my my texts. My phone was blowing up with texts from my friends excited at the prospect of my dad actually allowing me to bring a date to homecoming. While 99% of my friends were unaware of my dads actual job due to Navy SEALs identities being need to know they all knew he was a but over protective of me. They usually chalked it up to my poor health as a kid and assumed he was afraid that I was going to get sick again. Yeah, not exactly but the story was good enough to pass. My best friend Hannah was eager to call as she a former fellow SEAL brat knew all about the life style and my dad. I saw Hannah smile genuinely as I explained the story but deep inside I knew she was hurting. She didn’t have her dad or that SEAL family lifestyle anymore especially since she was with her mom full time. Vic Seaver extremely distanced herself from that lifestyle after my uncle Adam died in Afghanistan nearly five years ago. It was around the time that my mom was leaving and Mikey cancer diagnosis so Adam took over Bravo for a while. He died on a mission there, ever since then things have been different. Hannah obviously doesn’t blame my dad anymore but she hurts from time to time and this time was no different. I quickly finished my story choosing to avoid any tears from her this evening and let her dive into a story about her mom buying her a new dress for homecoming, and her getting her hair done for the dance. Her attitude and story stung a bit for me as she seemed to talk for a while about it. It was great to see her so happy but sometimes I wished she would give me the same courtesy I give her. Hannah mom works an actually decent paying job as an only child money while a concern wasn’t nearly as much as it is for my dad. So she could get things like professional hair and a new dress, while I couldn’t. Eventually my frustration bubbles to the point I softly fake a yawn and tell w that I’m going to bed early and wish her goodnight. With that I shut my computer down and a faint tear falls down my face. I quickly wipe away the tears as my a knock comes on my door and knowing it’s my dad I pull in a brave face. He’s changed out of his jeans and shirt he normally wore coming home from the base into sweatpants and a short sleeve flyers shirt. “Your homework almost done ? Mikey wanted to play some video games with you before he heads to bed.” It was darker outside now but not enough for it to be my eight year olds brother bed time. “He’s going to be early ?” My dad nooded running a hand through his shortish hair “yeah, he’s really tired. one of those residual effects.” I knew my dad didn’t need to explain more as I confirmed my homework was completed and joined him downstairs. Mikey was now in his pajamas chilling on our couch waiting to play some Jason Hayes approved video game, most likely mind craft. I head downstairs to join my brother, relaxing with him as we built whatever he wanted. Sensing Mikey was losing steam, dad headed into the kitchen to grab stuff from the cupboard before coming back with two superheroes cups, a medicine bottle, three pill bottles, a syringe, gloves and a booboo bear. Wednesday nights meant Mikey got his once a week shot things that did something to keep him alive. I took my two pill bottles out from the tray and took them right in front of Mikey so he knew wouldn’t feel alone. My medic of father easily gloved up and gave Mikey his shot and other pills before heading back to the kitchen. Technically my uncle Trent’s bravos medic as he‘s trained to do field surgery, but my dad‘s a medic as well. I could sense my dads tiredness even as he effortlessly picked up a now sleeping Mikey and dragged him to bed. He came back down with Miley’s baby monitor and my monitor as well signally it was time for me to vacate the area. My dads world had been rocked today, and he just gave his medically comprised kids daily life sustaining medication, he was clearly tired and needed alone time. That usually consists of a beer, Call of Duty and sleeping on the couch when he passes out at midnight. I head back to my room surprised to see my phone still lighting up with texts and was taken aback by the sheer amount of the them. Word had spread like wildfire about Grayson asking me and not everyone was happy about it. A lot of the texts showed that sentiment so I decided a change of conversation was needed. I scrolled to find Graysons number but stopped before texting. He hadn’t texted me all day, besides saying he would meet my parents on Friday night. Slight shocker, he would be meeting more and less than that. I wanted to explain to him my family dynamic before he came but something inside me stopped. I knew I needed a second opinion on the matter but also felt like Grayson and I weren’t at this stage yet. Maybe this was all a really bad idea, aniexty and stress grows inside me. Hannah wasn’t a good call, so I scroll to my favorite group chat, five names I needed right now more than ever. 

I gave them all Disney nicknames a while ago and it kinda stuck. Every nickname attributes something to there personality, and there meaning to me. Crush and Squirt are Brock and Trent, there personalities match these two perfectly and those two are best friends so it only seemed fitting to give them matching nicknames. Lighting McQueen is Clay, he was a bit cocky when he first joined the family but he’s learned to be a much better person along the way. He learned with the help of Mater his best friend so it naturally went to Sonny. Sully was Ray, and it matched perfectly for him. Ray was the closest thing I had to a second dad and had known me for most of my life. For me they choose Boo, I was the one they were chosen to protect, their little girl. 

Squirt - Brock  
Lighting McQueen - Clay  
Mater - Sonny  
Sully - Ray  
Crush - Trent  
Boo - Emma  


Boo : no need to come on friday … im sick  
Mater : your not sick, and your going to that dance  
McQ : what dress are you wearing ? it better be the one sonny picked  
Sully : what’s going on in your head Emmy K  
Boo : nothing ... I’m sick  
Crush : don’t buy that ... what’s your temperature ?

I cringe at Trent request, I gotta make something believable but not something to serious. Oh shit .... 

Boo : 103.4 °  
Crush : your lying, nice try. what shoes are you wearing on Saturday  
Boo : I’m not lying and why are you all fashion opposed right now …  
Crush : if you had that fever I’d be over at your house right now and considering I’m drinking beer on my couch …  
Squirt : ohh, you got caught … so tell us about this boy  
Sully : Emma what’s really going on  
Boo : I’m getting cold feet about going  
Mater : Why ?  
McQ : ^  
Squirt : ^  
Crush : ^  
Boo : I’m nervous about brining Grayson over ... what if you all don’t like him  
Sully : Emmie K we won’t like any boy you bring over, but we have trust in you to make the best decision. You deserve to have fun and be a teenager, go to this dance and have fun. Don’t let doubt creep inside of you. 

With that I close my phone as the group chat concludes with similar sentiments and statements of good nights, and love you’s. My uncles were right, it was time for me to have fun and my gut was telling me that it was simply nerves not anything more. I shut off my light and go to bed excitement over the next few days growing inside me. 

Thursday was a whirlwind with school, and softball practice. I come home to an empty house, something about my dad taking Mikey to go grocery shopping for tomorrow night. Greatful to have an empty house I quickly clean up and get started on my homework and study for my British Literature vocabulary test the next day. I steal glances at my phone, seeing Grayson had texted me about tomorrow. Grayson : See you tomorrow, can’t wait to meet your dad, little brother and whoever else makes an appearance!  
I smile softly at the joke. I had to give him heads up earlier in the day about my dad and uncles. I may have lied and told him my dads a naval accountant and the rest of the guys are fellow accountants. I didn’t really have much to go off of as unless I’m seriously dating a boy I can’t tell him my dads a SEAL. Do I really think Graysons gonna believe Sonny is a naval accountant, let’s hope he does. 

I quickly send a text in my group chat with the guys Boo : Slight problem … you are all accountants in the Navy as of tomorrow night  
Mater : us, accountants ? Emma what did you tell Grayson ?  
Boo : Ah, shit. I couldn’t tell him the truth about y’all so I said you were all naval accountants.  
McQ : what is Grayson gonna say when he sees a sniper rifle pointed at him ...  
Boo : FUCK NO ! NO !  
Squirt : how do we explain Ceberus?  
Crush : or the Ghillie Suits  
Ray : or the bazooka  
Mater : or the tank  
Boo : YOU HAVE A TANK AND A BAZOOKA ?! WTF ?! I CANT BELIEVE YOU ALL RAISED ME  
Boo : you can bring the dog ... but please no guns, no knives, no tanks, no bazooka and for the love of God don’t where anything camo. You are NAVY ACCOUNTANTS  
Mater : yeah no promises .. boys I think we need to clean our equipment  
Sully : yeah my scopes pretty rusty  
McQ : I second that  
Squirt : Cerb needs some training  
Crush : ahh my scalpels need to be cleaned  
Boo : I’m going to die alone  
Mater : whose brining the fertilizer  
Boo : I’m going to be a single old dog lady with no love  
McQ : maybe we need to invite Full Metal ? 

With that I slam my phone on the table and walk downstairs to see a laughing master chief hayes and Mikey Hayes watching some rerun of paw patrol. “You need to call off Bravo, or send them on some training mission in the artic !” My dad just continued to laugh “Yeah, not gonna happen, sorry sweetie.” I roll my eyes and storm upstairs “I’m telling Lisa and Mandy on you guys !” I quickly find Lisa’s and Mandys number in my phone and create a group chat. 

Emma : Please can you create some fake national security issue, just for tomorrow night  
Lisa : ah, I figured as much. so how bad is it ?  
Emma : there talking about Bazookas and Tanks, can they even get that stuff  
Mandy : yes they can, don’t worry we will reign them in  
Emma : before or after they kill Grayson Mandy : …  
Lisa : …  
Emma : Well, I’m going to go scream into the abbess  


With that I close my eyes and pray that tomorrow goes well, or else the Navy might be out millions and millions of dollars.

I shake slightly with aniexty as I walk downstairs for breakfast. Nothing seemed out of place, yet. The plan was for me to ride over here with Grayson after he finished the football game. I’d come over home after school than Teagan and Kendall to of my friends from softball were gonna drive me to the game. I wasn’t exactly ready to talk to Hannah just yet and as a member of the dance team she was going to the game earlier as she was performing there. My dad seemed content as he cooked our typical breakfast of toast. “I’m coming home after school so I’ll need a ride by someone. Than Tea and Kenny are taking me to the game, it should be over by eight.” My dad nods his head “Someone will pick you and Mikey up, Bravo has stuff to due today.” I give my dad a suspicious look “stuff, to due ? For a SEAL you aren’t that great at being inconspicuous you know that right.” With that I grab a piece of toast from his hand and go wait in the truck. 

School was long yet fun as my British Literature Test was fucking awful, but according to the teacher I already got an A. We had a pep assembly which was somewhat entertaining, but it’s a public school pep assembly not much happens. We get to leave right after, a while thirty minutes early so I walk out to the car lot waiting to see a vehicle I recognize. Surly, a familiar black truck rolls up and my Uncle Sonny leans out the window. “Sunshine, lets get going!” Everyone around me stares but I quickly put my head down and head to the truck. Unfortunately Clays in the shot gun seat so I have to sit in the back next to an extra booster car seat. Everyone on bravo and a car seat in their cars as Mikey or a four year old Jeemelah were common occupants and both couldn’t go without one. “We’re picking up Mikey early. Is he on crutches today ?” I shake my head “No he’s having a good day, but after school he’s tired so.” Sonny nods his head as he fumbles with the radio. It was quite as my uncle and older brother talked amongst themselves. Eventually the silence is broken as we pull up to Mikeys school and he’s waiting outside with a class aide. Clays jumps down from Sonnys truck and walks over to the aide signing him out and than picking up my brother. He places him in his seat and buckled him up before Sonny and Clay turn around to look at us “You guys ready !” Mikey nooded his head laughing “Alright let’s go home kids!”

—————  
The rest of the nights a bit of a blur, we won the football game and afterwords Grayson kissed me in front of almost the whole sophomore and junior class as he walked to the locker room. My first kiss. He finally comes out of the locker room, showered and changed into jeans, a gray shirt and a plaid over shirt. Grayson talks to his parents for a moment before pulling out flowers from his mom. “These are for you, thought it would make a good first impression.” Ugh. His smile and his eyes were gorgeous and the flowers would definitely win him some brownie points with my family. I slide into his Jeep Wrangler next to him and plug in the directions to my house as he throws his football equipment in the back. “Anything you can tell me about whoever else is coming ? I want to make sure I get off on the right foot with your family.” I smile softly “there all great. very dedicated to their job ..” Grayson smiles at me as we are at a red light “Oh right, navy accountants right.” I nod my head with a small smirk “yeah for sure ... navy accountants.” Grayson looked at me concerned “Emma is there something your not telling me ?” Ah shit ! If I lie I could blow my chances but I can’t exactly tell the truth ... awh fuck it. “They’re not really navy accountants but I can’t tell you what they are. I also know they are planning on intimidating you. I’m sorry, I tried to get them to not come. Believe me I tried everything, including almost faking a national security crisis.” Grayson seemed okay with it though “It’s all good. Any girl who fakes a national security crisis will be worth whatever, your whatever do to me.” Hahaha … I hope.

Grayson parks the Jeep before coming around and opening the door for me. Our house lights are on as well as our outdoor lights illuminating our american flag out front. I look around the front porch and yard to make sure no one is on the roof or hiding somewhere. Grayson looks confused “Umm you don’t have a dog right ?” I nod my head “why do you ask ?” he points at a “bush” that was moving “then why is that bush moving.” I turn on my phones flashlight and roll my eyes “Really ?! The FUCKING GHILLE SUITS! Petty Officer Quinn and Petty Officer Spenser you stop right there !” Grayson looked at me as I put my hands on my hips and the two men peal back the hoods “oh hi sunshine!” “hey emmy k!” I stand there and roll my eyes “what did I say about camo ! Please tell me I’m not about to walk in to a whole armory in the house.” Clay looked at Grayson than me “Blackburn said no to the gernade launches we already broke one of those last week.” The two men stared down Grayson before flipping their hoods back up before shimming up a ladder that was thrown from the roof and disappearing into the darkness. “Weirdos, sorry about that ignore them. They’ve been shot to many times.” A voice rang out in the night “I HEARD THAT!” I roll my eyes before walking to the front of the porch, okay no blood that’s a good sign. I look at Grayson fondly before noticing six perfect dots on his chest, lasers from riffles. He didn’t seem to notice as he rang the door bell, but I did and rolled my eyes once again. The door opens to Mikey standing there in his favorite camo pajama pants and shirt with war paint on his face. “What’s the passcode ?!” Grayson smiled and laughs “Nice to me you little man !” Mikey put his hands on his hips “I’m not little I’m actually eight but my growth was stunted by childhood cancer.” Jesus, Mikey really the grays anatomy reference. Grayson looks up at me with a concerned face “Mikey why don’t you go set fire to something with uncle Sonny.” Mikey smiled before running around the house “COME ON UNCLE SONNY LETS GO SET FIRE TO SOMETHING.” I took a deep breathe before looking at Grayson who smiles at me and just for a moment it feels like just the two of us. We pull in for a kiss before I feel something hit my head, a nerf dart. I turn around my mouth wide open to see my living room and kitchen transformed into a literal armorer. I look at a group of seven SEALs including my Uncle Eric all clad in battle paint, different stages of camo including the Gahille Suits, each armed to the teeth with weapons. My little brother Mikey sitting on the counter holding multiple nerf guns, as well. So he must have been the one to shot me in the head, that little bugger. “What do you call this !” My dad steps out from the group in complete camo including battle paint on his face speaks up “Welcome to Operation Homecoming.” With that I see Grayson gulp, boy are we in for a looooonnng night.


	3. Operation Homecoming Part II

Graysons interrogation by Bravo lasted for almost two hours before Emma finally broke it up as Grayson had a driving curfew and would legally be in trouble if he stayed out past a certain hour. The two teens meet by the door as Emma’s family stands around the room still armed to the teeth with weapons. Somewhere during the interrogation one of her uncles took Mikey upstairs to bed but Emma was too distracted making sure no one killed her date that she didn’t know who it was. Mandy and Lisa came at one point as well, mostly to supervise the boys and to record the hilarious antics of Bravo. They too left early along with her uncle Eric leaving Emma with only bravo which meant anything could happen during this time. 

Emma POV 

Okay so maybe Grayson doesn’t have a driving curfew but the interrogation has gone long enough. Frankly my embarrassment started when Grayson walked in the house and continued with antics from each of my uncles and dad. My uncle eric, vaguely mentioned something about his secuirty clearnece and speed dial access to cia black sights that no one knows of. Uncle Ray and my pseudo big brother Clay mentioned their longest sniper shots. Uncle Sonny simply stood there in his ghillie suit that he refused to take off. Uncle Brock wisphered threatening dog commands in German and Uncle Trent sharpened his surgical scalpels while mentioning something about having the ability to make it “look like an accident”. Then of course my dad, who was the worst out of all of them leading this interrogation asking questions and things about him that I didn’t even know. Thankfully, as we stand by the door we have a moment of silence. “I’m really sorry about them, they tend to be very over protective of me.” Grayson smiles gently brushing my hair behind my ear “it’s all good Em. I’ll pick you up at six before pictures at Beckham’s house, than we’re going to dinner at CPK than the dance, than after party at Zane’s.” Beckham Jansen and Zane Taylors are the two most popular seniors and are Graysons best friends. I stand there for a moment in shock realizing that I’d be meeting them tomorrow and hanging out. Before I know it Graysons leans over and kisses me right on the check right, in front of my family. I blissfully stand there as he exists out the door turning around to smirk and wave at me before heading out to his Jeep. I turn around to face my family who are standing their mouths wide open, frozen. “Oh come on, it was a kiss on the check. It’s not like he got down on his knee and asked the big question. See you tomorrow, boys.” With that I head upstairs, leaving my family mostly my dad in complete shock. I head into my room changing into pajamas and spend the next hour texting Grayson on my phone. It’s about one in morning when I’m about to go to sleep before realizing I hadn’t taken my night medication and like usual it’s locked downstairs in my fathers overly stocked medicine cabinet. You think your parents are concerned about you hurting yourself, you haven’t met master chief Hayes. For a guy who hides his own injuries he has enough medical supplies, medicine and materials to probably provide medicinal care for a small army. After my late night exit and antics I’m pretty sure my dads not my biggest fan right now and wants to have a conversation with me about boys, and why he’s so overprotective so maybe going downstairs isn’t the best call. But, I can’t even go one day without my medication so it’s my turn to face the music. I carefully open my bedroom door and sneak downstairs hoping that the rest of the team has either left, or is asleep in the mini barracks that is Mikeys room. Seriously why did the kid need three sets of bunk beads, when we have two guest rooms. Another thing my over protective and paranoid father insisted on having in this house was a motion detected security system. If he was sleeping on his room it would be activated and send a silent alarm to him, and all of bravo. Apparently bravo now served as my families own security squad. Like seriously Jason Hayes there’s ADT who will call the cops for us. As I trudge downstairs I’m surprised to see my uncles and clay spread out in the living room, the lights dimmed in the kitchen. The guys are all wearing pajama style clothes, and no longer caked in war paint. The guns and ammo are all packed in a suspiciously large amount of duffle bags which lay in the corner of the room. None of them are drinking beer instead they sip water and Diet Coke as a late night hockey game plays in the background. I look around for my dad but he’s not there which means he’s probably in his bed. At least one conversation can be avoided tonight. My godfather sees me first as he gets up from one of the chairs in the living room “you alright Emma K, what do you need.” I stand up straight from leaning against the wall “i can grab it uncle Ray, it’s just my medication.” He nods his head but stands up and follows me into the kitchen anyways “hop on the counter and I’ll grab it for you.” I climb onto the counter, my feet dangling from the edge as I watch the hockey game while Ray digs through the over flowing medicine cabinet. I glance at my phone in my pajamas pocket and check the date. ah shit. once a month i get four shots of medication and yesterday was the day for them. Mikey gets weekly Wednesday shots, I get the monthly kind to help boost my immune system. Thankfully Rays still digging in the medicine cabinet and my uncles and clay are to engrossed in the game to notice my face. “Can someone get a flashlight, it’s hard to see in here. Geez, Jason maybe next time don’t fill to the brim this cabinet.” I smile at my godfather whose know crouching on the ground looking up at me “your dad is an organized mess. the fact that you take this medication every night and yet he doesn’t organize it.” Sonny gets up from the couch, his tattoos on his chest evident as he walks into the kitchen without a shirt. “Really Sonny you couldn’t have put on a shirt for Emma here?” I smile at my godfather, considering the house I live in it wasn’t the first time and certainly won’t be the last time I’ve seen my beloved uncle Sonny without a shirt. “I’m sorry Sunshine, just didn’t think you’d be down here at this hour. Why don’t you take the medication in the morning?” My uncle Trent turned from the couch picking up one of Cerberus soft toys that always seemed to be around our house and launched it at Sonnys head. Trent would’ve made a great sniper with that accuracy jeez, as the fake bloody hand hits Sonny right in the face. This causes Brock and Clay who are laying on the floor in sleeping bags, like kids at a sleepover to laugh hysterically. These small antics always make me smile, and remind me of just how close this family truly is. 

“Sonny, she will get sick if she doesn’t take this medication at the right time.” Sonny looked at his brother with narrow eyes “you sure ?” Trent rolls his eyes before fully getting up from the couch. Unlike Sonny he was fully clothed, but his hair was all over the place. When Emma was younger she used to joke around and try and braid his hair, the young girl smiles at the found memories. Trent looks at his honorary niece with a smirk “what are you smiling about at this hour ?” Emma shakes her head “it’s nothing, are you sure we can’t just wait until morning. my dad will be up by than.” The room goes silent as Trent and Ray switch places, and Sonny and Clay hops up onto the counter while Brock kneels in front of Emma. Emma’s face immediately changes, that of a young scared girl. “Uncle Ray your scaring me what’s wrong, where’s my dad?” Ray smiles softly “it’s all right sweetheart, your dads fine.” This reassurance alone is enough to make Emma calm. “Delta One’s, dad just got pretty hurt going down some steps at his home in Arizona. Delta One had to fly out to go be with him a few hours ago. Because this they don’t have a team leader and this mission requires them to have all six guys and some straps. Jason’s the only team leader available right now so, he was called away. We don’t know when he’s going to be back.” This causes Emma to freeze, her smile going away. “This mean he’s not gonna see me all dressed up tomorrow ?” All five men’s hearts instantly broke in that second, they’d do anything to help their honorary niece. The young girl has already gone through so much in her life, and her first homecoming with a date her true best friend, her dad wasn’t going to be there. 

Emma’s POV 

I sit still in the silence of the room parically angery at myself. Maybe if I hadn’t kissed Grayson my dad would’ve been in the right mind set for us to talk. Maybe he would’ve told me he got spun up. The Navy gave my dad his family, my family but now he won’t be there to see me in my dress. I feel selfish knowing it’s most likely a matter of top secret national security, but I knew my dad had gotten Bravo stood down for this weekend. This favor probably cost him something and that was most likely going on this mission, but I would probably never know. “Em you with us ?” I shake out of my thoughts by Clay gently nudging my shoulder. “Yeah I’m good everything all good.” My godfather leans against the cabinets slightly in front of me “Emma Kate Hayes, your lying young lady, and you don’t have to be fine right now. It’s okay to be upset, and you have every right to be. We will talk more tomorrow about this but for right now you can be upset and sad. Also in the mean time your gonna take your medication whenever Trent finds it.” My uncle Rays calming auroa helps as I nod my head feeling more than safe around the group to show my true emotions. The room is silent until Clay speaks up “where’s the grey binder, where the medicine is located it’s most likely in there.” Trent stands up and snaps his finger pointing at clay “the grey binder.” Soon all of bravo is saying “THE GREY BINDER!” I roll my eyes at their antics and look at them confused “seriously I want to go to bed, there’s no such thing as a grey binder.” I am proven wrong as uncle Brock reaches up to the top cabinet an area where most people would keep cookbooks. To my surprise a large grey binder is produced, and Sonny flips through the thick pages. I look at Ray in surprise “what’s that ?” “Well a few years ago when you were able to start staying by yourself your dad made this binder as a safety percuation. It has Mikey and yours medical information as well as special forms that grant the five of us and Namia to have custody over you guys in medical situations. It’s simply a precautionary measure your dad created.” The room remains silent after that until Sonny speaks up “Found it! It says the medication is in a black duffel bag and Emma’s is in a pink bag inside that bag.” I feel guilty about not knowing where my medication is but my dad always gives to it to me or if he’s away he leaves out the correct dosage for at least two weeks so I just have never needed to know where it is. Eventually two pills and some water are pushed my way which I greatfully consume before sliding off the counter. I remain emotionless trying not to be somewhat excited that they didn’t know about the other shots. I walk out the room while talking, “I’ll see you guys tomorrow, when you leave just make sure the security systems turned on. Naima coming at two to help me get ready, so if you wanted to come for pictures come around around four thirty.” With that I try and leave the room but to no avail as Sonny walks over and picks me up carrying me back to the counter. “I’m sixteen uncle Sonny I could’ve walked.” I fold my arms in protest as my uncle stands in front of me surrounded by the rest of my family. “Sunshine listen here. First off we know about the other shots, Trents just getting them. Second not letting you be home alone. Finally we are not going anywhere, we’re going to stay here and help you get ready for the dance and take all these embarrassing photos of you and your date. We’re here to embrass you, we’re here to be your own little squad of sorority girls. We are your family, you can’t just expect us to leave you alone in the time of need. We never leave a brother behind and that includes when we are home.” I smile at my uncle Sonny’s sediment while the rest of my family speaks up “We’re all here for you.” With that i lean heavily into Sonny whose now hugging me back. I slowly close my eyes as I hug my uncle, feeling safe, feeling protected. 

I wake up in my bed with Cerberus on the ground. I try and move my arms to push off the bed but both are surprisingly sore. So I roll up the sleeves of my oversized longsleeved shirt that I stole from Brock as it had a Navy K-9 Unit’s Logo on it to find both arms are covered in hello kitty bandaids. That meant I did get my shots last night, and that I fell asleep downstairs and someone carried me upstairs. The faint sounds of music alert me to an already active downstairs so I slide off the bed and walk to the hallway. Mikeys door is wide open but the scrawny kid isn’t in there and by the looks of it he was downstairs with the family. A smile grows on my face as I see Sonny and Clay dancing around the kitchen while Mikey and Brock play Minecraft. Trent and Ray are no where to be found, but that doesn’t worry me as they’re probably at their own homes now as they were the only married men on the team. Sonny and Clay stop dancing as I enter the room, with Sonny brining over a big cup of coffee with a splash of almond milk. Normally me beloved uncle Sonny would moan and bitch about my fondness for milk that didn’t come straight from the cow as apparently he has some grievances against fake milk. I’m not really sure the whole story but he usually protests about this kinda shit and today he simple slides my coffee over to me and places a gentle kiss on the top of my forehead. “Morning Sunshine, when does the beauty squad come over ?” I laugh a little before smiling at Sonny replying to his question “Lisa, Mandy and Naima are coming over around two. Until they I was thinking we could all go on a run?” Clay and Brock whose still on the couch agree with my desire to go on a run, as it’s a beautiful fall day in Virginia Beach, with a cool breeze, fall leaves and a faint chill in the air. Sonny who despises the concept of running grunts before hoisting himself onto the kitchen island next to me “your killing me this mornin sunshine, running and your fake milk, what’s next your vegan?” I punch Sonny’s arm “I’m pretty sure not only would you kill me but my father would as well if I went vegan.” Sonny smiles and slides off the country as Mikey walks into the kitchen to grab some eggs from Clay. “Mikey how about you and I throw around the football this morning with these three goonies and cerb decide to do the devils excerise that is running.” Mikey gives Sonny a partially toothless grin “Uncle Sonny I wanna run this morning with Emmie, Cerb, Clay and Uncle Brock.” I smile internally with pride that Mikey actually has the energy for a run this morning and desires to not just curl up on the couch sleep all day and play video games. I look at Sonny and I knew by his face he has pride as well as concern. Mikey would be guaranteed to struggle on the run and needed to have a piggyback ride. On the other hand my younger brother rarely desired to exercise but when he did we jumped at the opportunity. Sonny picks up Mikey settling on the counter and kneeling down to make direct eye contact with him. As the HRAB or Highest Ranking Available Bravo in the room he made the final decision in this case on wether Mikey would be joining us on the run. Sonny gives Mikey a big smile “you can go on the run MJ, but if you get too tired I’m carrying on, go get changed kiddo.” Mikey lifts his arms to give Sonny a hug which the gruff SEAL gladly receives before he picks up MJ or Micheal John and sets him on the ground allowing him to run off to his room. I slide off the counter and turn to Sonny “thank you so much Uncle Sonny, you made his day.” Sonny returns the hug “anything for you two kiddos, now go get changed too.” I scamper up the stairs after my brother, ready to run, ready to release my stress as my nerves about this evening only continue to run rampant within my body and mind.

We walk out the house all changed into workout clothes which for clay, Brock and Sonny consists of some form of a Navy T shirt, basketball shorts and a backwards baseball hat. Cerberus is dutifully tied to Brocks waist wearing his military vest indicating we could take him into locations as a service animal. For Mikey he chose one of our dads old BUD/S shirts and bright green basketball shorts while I went for an old softball tournament t shirt on mine, some shorts, my hair in braids and my favorite Nike sneakers that are probably about five years old. I don’t even have to tell my uncles and clay about what route I was planning on running as they already know my obsession with doing a ten mile run to the beach and than doing a two mile walk around the beach front before doing a ten mile run back to the house. Clay fixes his running arm band to blast music for our group before we set off on a run. The nice fall breeze and faint crunch of leaves below my feet stop the nerves from overwhelming me. We eventually make it to the beach and stop, surprisingly Mikey was even able to beat Sonny to the beach but I know deep inside he’d be extremely tired by tonight. Sonny looks at Brock, Clay, Cerberus whose rolling around in the sand and myself with disgust. “How can you enjoy this ?!”

We all laugh and soon decide to hit the boardwalk to grab some smoothies from this little place, as a run back wouldn’t be done today as Mikey was getting pretty tired essentially lagging behind Sonny now who insisted the ten miles was plenty. Clay fixes his hat on his head before seeing Mikey limp across the boardwalk, without another word or doing anything that Mikey would classify as embarrassing Clay bent down signaling for Mikey to climb on his back. Mikey luckily climbed on lossly hanging onto Clay and resting his head on our pseudo older brothers shoulder. I join Brock with Cerberus and Sonny at the front of the pact as we enter the smoothie place. It’s pretty quite for a Saturday morning but there’s a few groups of teens ordering, and out of the corner of my eye my heart drops. Grayson’s holding the hands of Delta Rhodes, Missy Myers best friend, he suddenly leans in and kisses her. My heart drops out of my chest and I suddenly don’t feel good or feel like a smoothie. I turn to Sonny whose on his phone “Uncle Sonny we can go, the lines long and I’m getting pretty tired.” Sonny looks to Brock and Clay agreeing that we should head back, and thankfully we leave the restaurant before any of them see Grayson.

We eventually make it back home, Mikey passed out in Clays arms as we enter the house. It’s around one thirty now but i lack all motivation to get ready or shower at this point. All I wanna do is hit something and hit something hard. Why would Grayson do this to me? Why Delta Rhodes, was everything he said to me or did was a lie ?! These thoughts cloud my mind causing me to run upstairs to my room, the sounds of my uncles and Clay questioning my actions in the background as I slam my door shut and cry. There’s no point now of going to some dance, I’m mad at hannah, Graysons cheating on me and my dads not here. Operation Homecoming has gone completely FUBAR at this point. 

No One’s POV 

Clay gently places Mikey on the couch before taking off his shirt and grabbing beers from the fridge for the rest of the guys who repeated similar actions. “Okay so what’s up with Emma?” Sonny shook his head “maybe she’s just nervous about tonight ?” Brock picks at the label on his beer can earning looks from both Sonny and Clay “Alright Broccli, spill it.” Brock decides to sit on the cool ground of the kitchen curling up to a sleeping Cerberus before he answers the question. “Out of the corner of my eye I saw Grayson kissing some girl at the restaurant and I’m more than sure Emma saw it too.” At that moment all three men’s hearts in the room broke. The young girl in her room had been through too much in her life to be cheated on by her crush the day of homecoming. It was know up to Bravo team to make sure Emma still got the dance of her dreams even if she wasn’t at the dance.


	4. Operation Homecoming Part III | Mission Accomplised

Emma POV 

I lay in my bed still crying as I come to the realization that going to the dance was no longer an option. Not only because of the whole Graysons incident but because we bought joint tickets to the dance. It means that Grayson bought our ticket together so I can only go as a couple with him. Now that I think about it what if he bought his joint ticket for Delta and him and he lied to me all this time ? These thoughts plague my mind until a soft scratching at my door brings me out of my thoughts, of course they’d send Cerberus after me. Inside I know my uncles and Clay know something is up but hopefully they don’t ask too many questions as for being a group of navy SEALs they aren’t always the best when we’re speaking about emotions. Which just so happens to be another one of Sonny’s death fantasies. I open my door carefully looking down to see Cerberus lying on the floor outside the door, I open my door a tiny bit more so the malinos can come through and Cerberus quickly jumps on my bed whimpering for me to join him. Before I do I pat down Cerberus just in case my uncles snuck a listening device on him, because quite frankly I wouldn’t put it past them. To somewhat of my surprise their isn’t any listening device which for that I’m greatfull. Cerberus quickly jumps on my bed nestling next to me as I softly grassy his collar, aniexty and tears swelling inside of me. I fell into a trap and quite frankly am completely embarrassed about the situation. Why did I let Graysons use me like that ? Why did I let my guard down ? I don’t even realize I’m asking these questions out loud to Cerb until he gently whines before placing his head in my lap. I continue to lay like this for a while until a soft knock comes at my door. I slowly get up being careful not to hurt Cerberus as I stand up heading over to the door, taking a breathe before I open their. Standing there is my beautiful godmother and mother figure Namia with a bag of chipotle and a blueberry, raspberry smoothie in the other. I welcome her in taking a deep breath before she sets down the food on my desk and turning to me immediately wrapping me in a hug. “How’d you know?” “Brock saw Grayson kissing the girl he told the team and Ray called me. I easily put two and two together quickly finding out it was Delta Rhodes, Emma sweetie I’m so sorry.” With my godmothers gentle voice, calming hug and soft motherly kiss on the forehead I break down in tears sinking down onto the ground with Namia having me place my head in her lap as she joins me.

Emma continues to cry her tears becoming sobs as her chest heaves in and out. Not only is the young girl letting out her emotions of the past few days but months. The stress of her father being away had worn her out, the joy of getting to go to the dance was a sudden high. Now everything was crashing down again, with nothing or no one to ease her pain. Emma needs comfort, she needs her family, she needs her dad. Naima tries to calm the girl down but Emma’s too high emotional to respond and won’t even let Namia check her pulse. Namia careful reaches for her phone making sure Emma’s whose now curled on her side crying her face still in Namias lap doesn’t get too disturbed. With Jason away there’s one choice to help Emma, Ray.

Ray quickly runs up the stairs leaving the rest of bravo who are either occupying Mikey or getting the plans ready for tonight’s surprise. Namia has texted him saying that Emma needed him so he headed into the young teens room upset yet not surprised to see her lying on the floor sobbing her head in his wife’s lap. Ray and Namia share a look while Ray leans down “ive got you Emmie, nice and easy sweetie.” With practiced ease Ray gently lifts Emma into his arms her head resting on his shoulder her legs wrapping around his waist, like a child. Emma’s tear coated face along with her tiny body was a big contrast to her being wrapped in the Navy SEAL snipers arm. Ray instantly starts to rub her back trying to calm her down with making eye contact with Namia. “Try and calm her down. She’s getting herself way to worked up, she won’t even let me check her pulse.” Ray with Emma still curled in his arms decides it best to head outside to the back porch where he could sit with Emma in one of the rocking chairs out back. The rest of bravo, including Davis, Mandy, Brocks long time girlfriend Eloise and Trents wife Kaylee are all downstairs talking while watching their Two IC and Emma head out to the backyard. The room breathes a side of relief as they greatful they haven’t started to work on the physical aspect of tonight’s surprise. Ray carefully sits down in one of the chairs with Emma now curled in his lap, gently rocking back and forth which seemed to help calm Emma down. By now Sonny and Trent have come outside smiling at a still teary eyed Emma and Ray. They both knew the real reason why Ray was outside. Whenever Emma was sick or had nightmares about her mom Jason would take her out here and rock her to sleep. The fresh air and comfort of her dad always had helped and now with Jason not here it was up to Ray to fulfill that role. Emma grows fully alert as she calms down her checks growing a tinge of red with embrassment. Sonny southern drawl speaks out “none of that sunshine, when I was my first mission with your daddy and he yelled and me for the first time i peed myself.” While Sonny’s story had nothing to do Emma’s reason for crying it makes the young girl laugh, instantly brightening up her day. Trent instantly saw her smile and figured that embarrassing stories would mentally help her realize that her family is always there for her no matter what, they’ve all made mistakes before and to release all the anger and sadness the young girl feels. “All those years ago when you fell of your bike your dad had called me in to come stitch you up. I had only been on bravo for like five months and was scared shitless about messing up in front of your dad. I walk into the house shaking to see you smiling on the kitchen counter eating a popsicle while your dad was sharpening a knife pointing it at me. You looked up with me with your toothless grin covered in posicle goo and asked if I brought hello kitty bandaids. Because for you a rocket popsicle and hello kitty bandaids was the cure all.” Sonny and Ray laugh while Emma smiles foundly greatful for uncles as she leaned into Ray the pair still in the rocking chair as a faint late afternoon fall breeze came in. “You guys don’t have to stay anymore. There’s no dance now, no date. Go to the Bulkhead tonight or Trent take Auntie Kay on a date, I’ll watch the kids tonight Uncle Ray too.” The three men all look at each other with sadness and mischievous attitude as they now about the plans for the night, none of which include putting Emm to work. “No, tonight we have plans for you. Go upstairs Namia and the girls are waiting for you.” Ray gently pushes the teen of his lap before Emma stands up looking at the group of men with confusion and what they chalk up to excitement. Emma POV “Aunt Namia are you sure about this ? Why can’t I just crawl into bed and eat my heart out on chocolate protein waffles?” Namia smiles at me as she steps out of my bathroom dressed in a cocktail dress. She had insisted that I wear my homecoming dress, hair and makeup. Lisa and Mandy enter my room in dresses, and makeup as well. “We want you to close your eyes, Lisa’s gonna gold your hand as we go down the stairs.” I grab Lisa’s hand as I close my eyes feeling my feet go down the steps. I feel us reach the bottom, walking a few meters before I open my eyes once lisa nudges me. Our whole backyard is lit up with fairy lights, a wooden dance floor created, a “DJ booth” that was my brother with a speaker and I pod, and finally all my uncles in suits standing smiling at me. All six of them including my uncle Eric have white rose boutineers that match my maroon spaghetti strap dress that has ruffles on the bottom. I’m wearing strappy nude sandal heels so it’s a bit hard to walk across the “dance floor” but I eventually make it to being in front of the group of SEALs. They definitely clean up nicely, yet they still had their beards and Sonny even wore his cowboy hat with his suit. I look at my uncle Ray whose now holding hands with Namia, as the wives (Eloise, Kaylee and Blackburn’s wife Lynn) along with Lisa have come our to join the group. “Surprise Emmie. We figured that if you couldn’t be at the dance we wanted to bring the dance to you. I know it’s not as fun as you and all your friends but I hope this helps.” A hug smile grows across my face as I shake my head “this is perfect thank you guys! I honestly wouldn’t want to be with anyone else tonight. I’m so lucky to have you guys.” Before I go on any longer Sonny stops me “enough with the heart to heart sunshine, we all love you and know you love us back. I say we take some pictures than get to dancin.” Mandy takes out her phone as the official photographer for the evening, which turned out to be by far the best role of the evening. Seeing Emma interact with her uncles and Clay made Mandy realize just how far reaching her job is. This little girl well rather young women in her dress and sky high heels, had gone through so much in her life already, she couldn’t loss anyone else. Mandy understood that now, and understands just how important her role is in bravo. Not only that but her heart bursts as each man on bravo takes pictures with Emma, they decided on two serious and two funny photos which would be printed and hung in Emma’s room within the day. Eventually Emma’s feet grow tired in the heels, catching everyone’s eyes. Sonny guides Emma to a chair before kneeling down and taking off her shoes before turning around, lifting her up, giving her a piggy back ride to the dance floor. Emma’s POV 

Sonny gently places me on the dance floor before turning to Mikey whose the acting DJ, pointing at him to press a button on someone’s government phone. Suddenly the sounds of Mr.Brightside fill our backyard as Clay and I make eye contact with Brock and like children we start to scream the lyrics to the song. It was one the three of us love running to together and as the youngest of bravo the two of them new all the lyrics to the song. Eloise or Ellie as we call her joined us as the older memebers of bravo watched those under thirty two dance around like psychopaths on the wooden dance floor. The song fades out all of us soaked in sweat and huge smiles on our faces. By now Brock and Clay have taken off their ties and suit jackets essentially in have unbuttoned dress shirts with rolled up sleeves. The next song is Unwritten which causes all the guys to come to the dance floor including their dates. Never in my life did I think that 6 Navy SEALs would loose their shit at a Natasha Bedingfield song but they did. We dance for hours the rest of the guys joining Brock and Clay in their various stages of undress. Somewhere in that time Namia, Eloise and Kaylee leave and someone carries Mikey to bed. Eventually Mandy leaves as well as the Blackburn’s leaving just truly bravo. 

The second to last song fades out and John Denver Country’s Roads starts to play, and everyone signs along as we are now sitting by our outdoor fire pit. Brock had brought his guitar and strums along as we all sing together. I look around the fire, all of us covered up in sweatshirts, hats and or changed suit pants for sweatpants from to go bags that laid about my family room. This was all I needed, these men, this family. As we continue to sing the song it hits me that my dad was thousands of miles away in some foreign country missing all of this, but somehow that doesn’t upset me as much as it did earlier. I know he’s keeping us safe, keeping me safe so I can have the opportunity to make these memories again. The song ends but we all just sit by the fire for an endless amount of time just soaking in the heat and the fall stars in the sky, my dad was here even if he wasn’t. 

San Pablo, Brazil 

Jason Hayes looks at his phone as he lays down in a cot in some Brazilian Seal Barracks on his latest spin up. Dozens of photos from Emma’s night flood his phone, and he can’t help but smile. He was devastated for Emma about what Grayson did but the master chief smiled softly at his brothers with his daughter. As Adam Sevear always said “you don’t know it yet, but your team becomes the only family you’ll ever need.” Tonight, this past weekends, all these years and that quote still rang true.


End file.
